


Раненая гордая птичка

by Akashaa, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic for Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa/pseuds/Akashaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Рен спасает Хакса, вот только зачем?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Раненая гордая птичка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [арту](https://twitter.com/nefastidies/status/1326121541499805698) NefastyDies.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

С потолка свисали искрящие провода, а уровнем ниже сходила с ума система оповещения.

Взгляд Верховного лидера горел неведомым огнём, таким могучим, что Хакс снова забеспокоился за сохранность своей жизни. Ведь сейчас любое воздействие на его искалеченное тело могло стать фатальным. Тем страшнее было находиться в руках Рена. Буквально.

Ещё и сам взгляд Рена, глаза в глаза, за которым Хакс ужасающе ясно видел что-то большее, нечто облаченное в чувство, название которому давно позабыл. Все же он привык оперировать другими понятиями в жизни, сухими, четкими, насквозь военными.

И откровенно растерявшись, он беспомощно хмурил брови, собирая свой прежний образ генерала по осколкам, готовясь решительно поговорить с Реном о случившемся, а также о не произошедшем, слава звёздам!

Нёбо щекотал вопрос: «Зачем, Рен?»

В сознании вспыхивали вариации его применения для многих обстоятельств из прошлого, но из вороха воспоминаний он выделил последнее — самое главное — свое неожиданное спасение!

Он почти был готов говорить. Грудь перестало нестерпимо жечь, а ребра уже не ощущались вдавленными в лёгкие, и дыхание не должно было подвести.

С мозгами было немного сложнее, они хоть и перешли из желейной в извилистую форму, восстановившись после приличного удара об пол, однако активно соображать, как прежде, не желали. Слова никак не выстраивались в нужные предложения.  
Или потоку выверенной речи несколько мешали руки Рена, эти стальные канаты едва не звенели от напряжения, казалось, готовые раздавить в любое мгновение. Однако Хакс отчего-то был убеждён — его держали аккуратно. Даже заботливо! Хотелось засмеяться, — где Рен, а где забота? — но генерал не стал, побоялся, что от такой нагрузки дыхалку скрутит, а ему очень не хотелось вывернуть лёгкие наружу в приступе кашля. Особенно в присутствии своего спасителя.

Рен судорожно вздохнул.

Это было странно, Хакс точно знал, его вес нисколько не утомил могучего воина. Рыцаря, несущего его на руках, как принцессу, или уже не несущего? Шаги стихли, и характерное покачивание прекратилось.

Оторвавшись от вырисовывания пальцем круга на своем выжженом бластером бронежилете (и когда только занялся этим?), он вернул взгляд на Рена, опустившегося на одно колено — с ним на руках. Притихшего, играющего в гляделки Рена, — и понял, что начинает краснеть.

Возмутившись глупостью организма, оставившего пару литров крови где-то на офицерском мостике и теперь расходующего ее на дикие вещи вроде неуместного румянца, решительно пошевелился. Надо было срочно нарушить это ужасно неловкое молчание, но он не успел…

— Ты правда хотел, чтобы я проиграл? — голос Рена был бесцветен, без налета былого драматизма.

Хакс с силой втянул воздух и попридержал коней. К этому вопросу он был не готов. Логика в желании Кайло узнать именно ЭТО была. А цель — нет.

— Я… Да, — звучало откровенно жалко и больше вопросительно. Вот пуду!

Кайло наклонился ближе и молча ждал.

— Ты вёл Орден не по той дороге, — попытался объяснить генерал, чувствуя, что слова не те, какие говорят своему Верховному лидеру, желая остаться в живых.

Воспринимал ли он Рена только в этом качестве? Нет, но ведь: не пойман — не вор!

— Брось, ты кричал, что тебе плевать на Первый Орден.

— Откуда ты…

— Прочитал в их головах.

Хакс поморщился, судьба тех отчаянных сопротивленцев была ясна, как солнца свет.  
— Спрошу один раз, — низкий голос Рена прошил нервные окончания по всему позвоночнику, заставив Хакса чуть выпрямить спину, — ты правда хотел оставить всё?

«Меня», — слово словно ввинтилось в висок.

Глаза защипало. От мысли, что Рен так решил, к горлу подкатила обида. Генерал хотел не этого, он не смог бы быть где-либо ещё!

«Без него».

Хакс рискнул всем немногим, что у него было, чтобы предотвратить беду! А он, этот неудержимый придурок, услышав сплетню, имел наглость думать, что Хакса обуревала только ненависть! Лично к нему!

«Это точно сотрясение, — подвёл мысленный итог Хакс, — обидеться на человека за то, о чём он и понятия не имел».

Даже обладая хвалёной всеведующей Силой, Рен так и не узнал…

— Я знаю. Теперь знаю! — раздалось возле самого уха.

Сердце Хакса забилось птицей в клетке из ребер.

Тёплые пальцы успокаивающе коснулись его щеки, стирая одинокую непрошеную слезу. Тёмные пряди упали на лоб, когда Рен прикоснулся к нему своим.

«Теперь всё будет по-другому».

И генерал поверил.


End file.
